Groovy Times Require Scooby Snacks
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Shea and Tiffani have won two tickets to Spooky Island. They are lucky enough to meet Mystery Inc. during their stay. They are happy to meet Shaggy and Scooby, but the crazy demons are not what they asked for on their vacation. Tiffani gets to enjoy being a dog for once as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Tiffani, quit chasing the neighbor's cat and bring me the mail," Shea yelled irritated as she waited for the coffee to finish making.

A white Great Dane with black spots walked through the doggy door and into the house with the mail in its mouth. The dog walked into the kitchen and stood on its back legs to put the mail on the kitchen island.

"Tiffani, how many times do I have to tell you to not chase the neighbor's cat?" Shea asked with a sigh before smiling happily when her coffee was done.

"Well when the cat stops pooping in my yard then I'll stop chasing it," Tiffani, the Great Dane talked and gave a goofy grin to Shea. Tiffani held out a coffee mug, which made Shea laugh.

"You with coffee is always a mistake," Shea said before giving her dog coffee.

"What's for breakfast?" Tiffani asked before poking her head around in the refrigerator.

"I don't know yet," Shea said as she started looking through the mail.

"I could make biscuits," Tiffani said.

"Do not mix dog biscuits in there with them," Shea warned before she yelped in excitement at the letter she was holding.

"What is it? A lifetime supply of dog food?" Tiffani asked with a smile and her tongue hanging out.

"I won two tickets to that new amusement park, Spooky Island. It says it includes a few days stay at the resort and all you can eat, along with the amusement park," Shea read as she placed the tickets on the kitchen island.

"All you can eat," Tiffani muttered with a dreamy look.

"Who can I take with me?" Shea asked as she looked down at the two tickets.

"Me," Tiffani barked and danced around Shea on her two back legs.

"You're a dog," Shea said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a talking dog," Tiffani said and then started to give Shea the pouting puppy dog look.

"Well you are still a dog," Shea said and she paused when Tiffani held up part of her paw for Shea to wait. Tiffani disappeared and Shea could hear some things crash to the ground and a whine from her dog.

Tiffani came back wearing a skirt, a hoodie, sunglasses, and a beach hat. "I can go in disguise," she said and spun around for Shea to see the full effect.

"Fine, but if they figure out that you are a dog then I'm going alone and you can watch the house," Shea said before quickly grabbing the tickets and running to her room to pack. Tiffani walked over to her dog bed and started packing up some of her toys, an extra collar, her blanket, and a teddy bear.

"Get some sleep and we will be leaving for Spooky Island tomorrow," Shea yelled happily before coughing when Tiffani jumped on her and her bed. "Go to your own bed," she yelled with a laugh and pushed Tiffani off the bed.

The night passed quickly and soon the friends were at the airport. Tiffani was in her disguise and Shea was hoping that her dog was not discovered. Shea had bought Tiffani a magazine so she could cover her face with that when they were waiting to board the plane.

Shea was surprised when she saw Fred, Daphne, and Velma from Mystery Inc., which had split up a few years ago. She used to read or watch television about the mysteries they solved all the time. She wondered where Shaggy and Scooby were. She had a slight crush on Shaggy, but how could she not. She also knew that Tiffani liked Scooby, but her crazy dog would always deny it when asked.

"Now boarding the flight to Spooky Island," the worker said from the ticket booth. Shea stood up, grabbed her carryon bag, and motioned for Tiffani to stand as well. Tiffani hid her face behind the magazine while Shea gave the woman their tickets. The two friends made their way into the plane and Shea had to grab Tiffani's paw to move them quickly to their seats so Tiffani would not attack the cat, which was also on the plane.

Shea crossed her fingers that Tiffani would behave, because it seemed that they would not be sitting together. She quit focusing on Tiffani when somebody sat beside her. She looked up and almost lost her breath. Shaggy from Mystery Inc. was sitting beside her. She saw him give some old grandma a worried look before he smiled at her.

"Hi, my name is Shaggy," he said and held out his hand.

"I'm Shea, nice to meet you," she said and shook his hand.

"Groovy, our names both start with 'sh'," he said after the handshake.

"You excited to go to Spooky Island?" she asked and laughed at his dreaming face.

"All you can eat," he said and she laughed even more.

"That's what my friend Tiffani is excited about too," Shea said and Shaggy gave her a questioning look. She pointed back at Tiffani, who was munching on some dog treats that Shea had packed her in carryon bag.

"Are those dog treats?" Shaggy asked curiously.

"She eats them all the time," Shea answered hoping he would not think Tiffani was a dog.

"Then you have a good friend. I eat dog treats all the time," Shaggy said with his cute smile.

"They're homemade by me, would you like to try one?" Shea asked and hoped she was not blushing.

"Really? Sweet, I would love one," he said and Shea whistled. Tiffani looked at her curiously before smirking when she saw Shaggy by Shea.

"Tiffani, pass me the treats," Shea said and Tiffani pouted before throwing the bag of treats at Shea.

"Now what do I eat," Tiffani muttered before looking around the plane. She tilted her head when she saw a grandma, who smelled like a dog instead of a person.

Shaggy tried one of the treats and his eyes lit up in joy. "These are amazing," he said and Shea handed him the bag.

"Enjoy them, I'm glad you like them," she said and she started talking recipes with him for now.

Tiffani was still watching the grandma when the person besides the grandma started sneezing and would not stop. The person was a woman with blonde hair. "I'm sorry, but could you move? My allergies are bothering me really bad and I don't want to sneeze all over you the whole flight," the woman said sweetly but Tiffani just glared at her.

"More like you are allergic to dogs and just want the grandma to move instead of you move," Tiffani thought. "Well the only other seat open is by me and she'd sneeze then too," she thought before the grandma started sauntering over to her. She smiled at the grandma, who smiled back. However, when the grandma sat down, Tiffani got a good smell and she leaned in closer.

"Are you a dog too?" she whispered and the grandma jumped.

"I'm not a dog, I'm a grandma," the grandma or dog replied back and Tiffani found it cute how they pronounced everything with an 'r' sound at the beginning.

"I'm a dog," Tiffani said and took off her sunglasses.

"Want a Scooby snack?" the grandma, who smiled after Tiffani admitted she was a dog, asked before he told Tiffani that he was also a dog.

"Shea took away my treats so I would love a Scooby snack. My name is Tiffani," she said with a smile before taking a treat.

"I'm Scooby Doo," the dog beside her introduced himself. They smiled at each other before the cat from earlier started hissing at them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

Shea and Shaggy heard the hissing cat before they heard two growls. "Oh no," they whispered before looking at Tiffani and Scooby, who were the ones growling at the cat.

"Tiffani, don't you dare," Shea yelled before Tiffani and Scooby started chasing the cat around the plane.

"No, grandma, don't eat the kitty," Shaggy yelled and Tiffani laughed when Scooby did eat the cat. Shea just hit her on the back on the head for chasing the cat. Scooby and Tiffani went back to their seats while Shea tried to console Shaggy. Tiffani just congratulated Scooby on getting rid of the cat.

The rest of the trip to Spooky Island went without much issue. Shaggy and Shea were definitely flirting. Tiffani and Scooby were having fun just throwing peanuts at the other people on the plane. When they arrived at the dock for Spooky Island, Tiffani just wanted to throw off her disguise now. She wanted to run around the beach and ride the park rides.

She could tell that Scooby wanted to do the same thing, but he did a great job playing a grandma. Shea reached over and grabbed Tiffani by one of her paws. "We'll see you later Shaggy," Shea called out and walked towards the resort. Tiffani waved goodbye to Scooby before she saw him and the rest of the Mystery Inc. be stopped by a unique looking man.

"Who is that?" Tiffani asked pointing at the man.

"Don't point, it's not nice," Shea said.

"Well how else will you know who I mean?" Tiffani barked and took off her sunglasses.

"Fine, just don't point anymore. I don't know who that guy is," Shea answered before she checked them into the resort.

The two friends made their way towards the resort and they were admiring how beautiful the place looked. Shea laughed at how happy her dog looked before she started to notice a difference between the other students. The students heading towards the resort were acting like crazy and happy college kids. However, the kids in line to leave the island were as still as statues. She was also surprised at how orderly their line was too.

"What is up with that?" she thought before Tiffani, who had just stolen a Frisbee from some of the other students that were having fun, distracted her.

"Already causing trouble," Shea said before she headed into the resort. She knew Tiffani would find her again soon enough after she was done with the Frisbee.

Tiffani ran away from the yelling students with the Frisbee still in her mouth. She looked back to laugh at the angry students and that was her mistake. She crashed straight into the back of a guy that had been standing in the line to leave the island.

"Watch it, dog," the guy in front of her said in a mean tone. She looked up at him and his blue eyes flashed a bright green as he glared at her.

"You watch it," Tiffani said back as she spit the Frisbee out of her mouth and she stood up on her back legs.

"Get off my grill," the guy growled and she growled back.

"I don't smell hamburgers, so you don't have a grill between us or under me," she said smartly and his growl grew in volume. She glared at him before snapping her jaws close to his face. She smirked when he jumped back. "Now shush and leave or make me food since you supposedly have a girl," she said before walking off to find Shea.

"Where have you been?" Shea asked a few hours later when Tiffani finally found her in their room of the resort.

"Well I played Frisbee, fought with somebody, I won, then I came looking for you, but I got distracted," Tiffani said before attacking the towels on her bed, which were in the shape of a cat. "Die," she yelled before tossing the now messed up towels into the air. "I win again, I'm on a roll today," she cheered before becoming quiet when Shea held up a treat.

"I knew that would get your attention," Shea said with a laugh before sitting on the bed across from her silly dog. "Who did you fight with earlier?" she asked seriously and a little afraid of the answer.

"One of those guys in the line to leave the island and he was definitely a weird character," Tiffani answered before wrapping a towel around her back as if she had a cape.

"How was he weird?" Shea asked for more details.

"Well he growled at me, his eyes flashed green when they were originally blue, and he told me to get off his grill. He did not have a grill though," Tiffani said with a pout as she imagined all the wonderful food that could be cooked on a grill.

"His eyes flashed green and he growled," Shea said startled before sighing and saying, "Also, he used some outdated language as well."

"I was really hoping he had a grill though. I wanted to make grilled chicken," Tiffani was whining with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Stop thinking of food and focus for a minute. Something is going on here that does not set well with me. Anyways there is going to be a party later so watch out," Shea warned the dog, who was giving her a sly look.

"It sounds like you are not going to walk around the party with me, like you have other plans," the dog said with a teasing smirk.

"I met up with Shaggy earlier in the resort lobby and he said he would like to go to the party with me," Shea answered with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well I have to find a date too," Tiffani said as she stood up on the bed and let the air conditioning system blow her towel cape behind her.

"Not many dogs on this island," Shea said before smiling when her dog started coughing awkwardly. "Aw, you're going to go find Scooby Doo," she teased and almost got a pillow in the face.

"Shush, now let's get ready," Tiffani said with a small growl without any bad feelings.

"How are you going to get ready?" Shea asked with a laugh.

"I have to pick out my best collar," the dog answered before walking towards her luggage. Shea shook her head when she saw her dog pick out a neon green collar that had Hello Kitty on it.

"You hate cats, but you like Hello Kitty," Shea said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's not a real cat, but if she was I would want to be her friend. She is awesome. Regular cats are mean," Tiffani answered seriously before taking off the rest of her disguise.

"Won't you get in trouble for walking around without the costume?" Shea asked.

"Everybody is going to be partying, they will not care," the dog answered before moving towards Shea's luggage to help her pick out what to wear tonight.

"Ooh, you have competition," Tiffani said with a snicker when the two headed down to the party and they saw the annoying blonde woman from the plane eyeing Shaggy from a short distance away. "Kick her butt," she said to Shea before giving Shea a push towards Shaggy, who smiled when his eyes landed on her.

"Hey," Shea said a little shyly.

"Hey, you look groovy," he said and had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, so do you," she said and Shaggy held out his hand for her to take. She did so with a happy smile before giving a smirk towards the blonde woman, who was now pouting.

Tiffani watched her friend and Shaggy walk away happily holding hands. "Now time to find Scooby," she said with a smile and she made sure to walk past the blonde woman so she would make her allergies go crazy. When she heard sneezes behind her, she knew she had accomplished her job to annoy somebody tonight.

A cute voice answering a phone call made her stop. She laughed a little bit when she saw an excited Scooby talking on the phone. She laughed even more when she found out he was excited about hamburgers.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Oh boy, hamburgers," Scooby said when Tiffani was closer to him.

"Hamburgers," she said in a questioning voice and Scooby turned to face her with a smile.

"Yeah, somebody called and said there are hamburgers in the spooky dark forest," he said as he walked closer to her.

"Can I go with you?" she asked as she looked at this forest, which made her a bit suspicious.

"Sure, I'll give you a hamburger too," he said sweetly and she smiled back at him. He was too cute for his own good. The two dogs made their way into the forest. While Scooby was focused on only finding the hamburgers, Tiffani felt the fur on the back of her neck raise up. She saw Scooby talking to himself so she looked behind them towards the surrounding forest and she let out a small growl.

"Tiffani, I found the hamburgers," Scooby cheered and she looked forwards to see a bag tied to a tree. She could smell hamburger, but a giggle escaped her when Scooby stuck his entire head into the bag. She went to approach him and help him get the bag off his head, but something grabbed her and slung her into a tree. Her breath left her at the pain.

With eyes wide, she watched some tall creature approach Scooby. She struggled to her paws while trying to get her breath back. Scooby was in shock for a minute when a strange creature pulled the bag off his head. The two looked at each before Scooby screamed and the monster let out a roar.

Scooby started climbing the tree, Tiffani was finally able to get to her feet, and she had her breath back. She let out an angry growl when she saw the monster trying to climb up the tree after Scooby. She ran forwards and tackled the monster off the tree. She harshly bit the monster before she felt somebody pull her up the tree by her tail. She looked back and saw it was Scooby.

"No, Tiffani, don't," he said before the two started climbing up to the top of the tree. The monster let out an angrier roar and glared at Tiffani. The monster started to climb the tree as well, which started to sink down because of all the weight. Scooby and Tiffani slid off the tree and onto the ground, but they still had a foot on the tree.

"Well isn't this interesting," Tiffani said when she saw the creature start shaking its head in fear. "Will you do the honors?" she asked Scooby, who nodded and both dogs moved their feet off the tree.

The stayed in place for a second before it flung the monster far away from the two dogs. Scooby looked at Tiffani in relief before the nearby bushes rattled. "Monster," Scooby screamed and grabbed one of Tiffani's paws before running out of the forest. The two ran out of the forest and straight into some dancing students.

"Watch it," a student yelled.

"Monster," Scooby yelled and ran straight for Shaggy, who he tackled to the ground. Tiffani skid to a stop before she ran into Shea, who was holding a shrunken head doll.

"Scooby, calm down, monster, where is a monster?" Shaggy asked and Scooby pointed a shaking paw to the forest.

"It's true," Tiffani said before a guy wearing a bunny costume head walked out roaring. "Well he wasn't that furry, more like sharp teeth and creepy," she said before covering her face with a paw.

"Scooby, it's ok. It's not a monster," Shaggy said and pushed Scooby off him.

"Tiffani is scared of hardly anything and if she says monster then she means a real monster," Shea whispered to Shaggy. Shaggy gave her a curious look because his dog was terrified of a lot of stuff. "It's true. A burglar tried to break into my house last year and I was sleeping. I did not hear them, but I definitely heard the guy's screams of terror. I woke up and ran to the living room, where Tiffani had tied the man to a kitchen chair, was dripping water drop by drop onto his forehead, and threatening to cook him," she said and Shaggy's jaw dropped.

"I scared him," Shea thought before laughing. "Of course not, she just tackled the guy and kept him unable to get to his weapons while I called the police," Shea said to Shaggy to calm him down. She gave an internal sigh of relief when he gave a real life sigh.

Tiffani looked at Shea with a smirk. "I had fun that night. Don't hide my awesomeness," she thought before wagging her tail. She was about to say something to Shea and Shaggy before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you really not scared of anything?" Scooby asked curiously, as his tail drooped a bit.

"Well I'm not scared of a lot of things, but there is one thing I'm scared of," she said and whispered the last part. "Will you keep it a secret?" she whispered and she smiled mentally when she saw his tail quit drooping. She did not want him to feel uncool because he was afraid of stuff. He nodded and she whispered, "I'm scared of big pigs, like giant pigs."

"Make them into bacon," Scooby said after a moment and she pulled him into a hug.

"That's a great idea. I'll share the bacon with you," she said and he hugged her back.

"Bacon, I never got any hamburgers," he cheered before realizing he did not get any hamburgers.

"We can order some from room service," Shea said and Scooby, Shaggy, and Tiffani gave her wide grins.

"Can I order ice cream?" Tiffani asked while trying to give Shea the puppy dog look.

"Ice cream and hamburgers," Shea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me," Shaggy said and licked his lips.

"Me too," Scooby said and he started pushing Shea and Shaggy towards the resort.

"Me three," Tiffani said with a laugh and she smiled at the look on Shea's face.

"I feel bad for the chefs at this resort," Shea said, which made everybody in the group laugh.

The four made their way to the resort and they were about to head towards Shaggy and Scooby's room, but the owner stopped Shaggy and Scooby. The girls gave the owner a surprised look when he was rude to them. The man pulled Shaggy and Scooby away from the girls. Shea sent an annoyed look down at Tiffani, who just motioned from to her teeth and then to the owner.

"Maybe another time," Shea said before giving a wave to the boys. She headed towards the elevator with Tiffani following her.

"I was looking forward to the hamburger and ice cream party," Tiffani said with a pout before the elevator opened at the correct floor.

"Maybe tomorrow," Shea said trying to comfort her pouting dog. She unlocked the room and watched her friend walk over to her bed before falling asleep. She gave a small smile before getting ready for bed. The amusement park rides were calling her name.

On the other hand, ice cream and the beach were calling Tiffani's name while she slept. Her paws would kick and she would whine a few times while dreaming, but she did not wake up from her rest. However, she did end up kicking all of the blankets off her bed and onto Shea's bed, which was a good distance away from her.

Shea woke up in the middle of the night to see way to many blankets on her. She looked at Tiffani, who was chasing something in her sleep. A sigh left her before she picked up the blankets and tossed them back at the dog, who only growled in her sleep. Tiffani did not wake up though and the dog was soon happily chasing whatever was bothering her dreams.

"Crazy dog," Shea muttered before falling back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

The next day the friends woke up and made their way to the breakfast buffet downstairs. Tiffani went straight for the waffles and grabbed two plates. Shea grabbed some coffee for the two of them. The people around them gave Tiffani strange looks, but they quickly looked away when Shea glared at them. The two of them sat down at a table and slid over a plate of waffles or a cup of coffee.

"Who gives a dog coffee?" one of the random people whispered to another.

Tiffani's ears picked up the whisper and looked straight at the whispering duo. She put on a serious face and took a sip of coffee. She moved the cup away and said, "Because bad things happen if I do not have my coffee." She gave a small growl before turning back towards Shea, who was more awake now.

Shea looked as if she was holding something in before she started laughing. She had to set her coffee down on the table so she did not spill it. "This should be an interesting day if this is just the beginning," Shea said and wiped away a tear that had escaped during her laughter.

"Of course," Tiffani answered with a happy bark before she looked around for Shaggy and Scooby. She was surprised they were not down here already devouring the buffet.

"Well that's surprising," Shea said and then a smirk appeared on her face. "This would be extremely mean of us, but I think you'll agree to my plan," she said and then whispered to Tiffani her grand scheme.

The two friends quickly finished their breakfast. Tiffani had tried to take a whole pot of coffee, but other resort guests tackled her before she could escape. Shea and Tiffani stood in the middle of the lobby so they could see Shaggy and Scooby when they appeared for food.

"Target spotted," Tiffani said and they saw Shaggy and Scooby walking towards the breakfast buffet. It made the friends laugh because the two guys looked as if nothing else in the world existed at that moment.

"Shaggy, Scooby," Shea yelled and the two guys stopped before giving each other a small pout.

Shaggy and Scooby grabbed their stomachs while pouting until they noticed it was Shea that had called out to them. They tried to straighten up and quit pouting. Shaggy gave Shea a big smile, which made her heart jump a little.

Scooby went to smile at Tiffani, but she had disappeared. He jumped when somebody behind him said, "Boo." He jumped into Shaggy's arms and looked down. His jaw dropped when he saw a smiling Tiffani rolling on the floor with quiet laughs.

"You scared me. I mean, good morning," Scooby said in fright as he jumped out of Shaggy's arms before embarrassment entered his voice. Tiffani smiled and gave his ear a playful nip.

"Good morning, Scooby," Tiffani said before frowning at Shea. "I don't want to tell them the bad news," she said and pouted at her friend.

"Bad news," Shaggy and Scooby said at the same time.

Shea let out a large sigh before covering her face with her hands. "You two will be so upset," she said before letting out another sigh. Shaggy and Scooby were leaning closer to her. They were growing worried about what she was about to say. Their growling stomachs were not helping them feel better.

"Some large group of students appeared and it was like the poor grass that cannot defend itself against a herd of buffalo," Shea said and Tiffani wept dramatically.

"No bacon," Scooby stuttered.

"No eggs," Shaggy said with his jaw wide open.

"No food," both guys screamed before hugging each other and whimpering.

"Not even one of those little powdered donuts," Tiffani said with a sniffle and wiped away a fake tear.

"No," Shaggy and Scooby yelled and sunk to the floor hugging each other. The two friends wondered if they had gone too far, but the sight before them was one they would never forget. Shaggy and Scooby were hugging each other for dear life and trying to console each other at the same time.

"It's ok, buddy. We'll make it somehow. I think there are coconuts here somewhere," Shaggy said patting Scooby on the back.

"Shaggy, I can't go on anymore. I'm skin and bones," Scooby said and pulled away from Shaggy. The girls were surprised when Scooby looked emaciated before he fell back as if dead.

"Shea," Tiffani whispered.

"Too far," Shea whispered and both girls nodded.

"My plan now," Tiffani whispered before gasping loudly to catch the attention of the two crying on the floor. "How could they not save you guys food? I'm marching in there and they will fear the day that they did not serve you food on gold platters. Time to kick some woof," she said and barked out the last word.

"Will she be ok?" Scooby asked Shea with the cutest puppy dog look that she had ever seen.

"I'm more worried about the people she's about to yell at right now," Shea said with a wink before she felt her own jaw drop.

Shaggy and Scooby were soon on their feet by Shea when they saw Tiffani reappear. She was pushing out a car with shelves full of different trays of food. A few choice words followed behind her, but nobody actually followed her. She made her way to the gaping trio and smiled at the two guys.

"I said I would get you food and ta-da," she said with a small curtsey before jumping out of the way. Shaggy and Scooby quickly attacked the tray. The kitchen staff rushed out of the breakfast buffet area and pointed at Tiffani, who jumped behind Shea.

"You stole the cart that they were going to use to refill the buffet with," Shea said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well if you want to be specific then yes," Tiffani said before yelping when a wooden spoon was thrown at her. Shea dodged out of the way as the kitchen staff started chasing after Tiffani. The dog gave her a glare before running out of the resort. Shaggy and Scooby were too busy devouring the food on the cart to notice Tiffani and the people chasing her.

Tiffani sighed in relief almost two hours later. "I never knew they could run that fast for that long," she mumbled with a tired sigh. She looked down and smiled at the people on the beach. She had a great view of everybody on the beach and of the beautiful ocean.

"My 'I'm a coconut plan' really worked. I can blend in anywhere," Tiffani said before hugging a coconut to her. She had named him Toby and she planned to bring him home as a pet.

"Hey, let's go try a coconut. I've always wanted to open one and then try it," Tiffani heard Shaggy's voice from below the tree she was using as her hiding spot.

"I'm a coconut, I'm a coconut," she thought but in reality, she was saying the words as well.

"You are not a coconut. You are a dog," Shea yelled up at the crazy dog, who was holding a coconut in front of her face.

"Coconuts can talk," Scooby said in shock and Tiffani smiled at how cute he looked.

"I may not be a coconut, but Toby is," Tiffani said and pointed to her new friend. "He's my new pet," she cheered before jumping out of the tree and holding onto Toby.

"You cannot keep a coconut as a pet," Shea said in a deadpanned voice.

"Scooby, do you think coconuts are good pets?" Tiffani asked with a cute pout.

"If they talk then they are awesome pets," Scooby said excitedly before asking to hold Toby, which Tiffani let him hold.

"You are outvoted," Tiffani said before yelling in shock.

Shaggy almost dropped the coconut that he had opened and was drinking the juice. Shea looked at Shaggy with a confused face, which mirrored his own.

"That's Toby's favorite cousin, Gertrude," Tiffani yelled before rushing over to Scooby. She hugged him and Toby was between them.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

They decided to take a walk around the amusement park. Shea had waited until the roller coasters distracted Tiffani before she grabbed Toby and threw him far away. Tiffani cried about Toby's disappearance later but some funnel cake made her happy again. Scooby and Shaggy were unfortunately drug on some roller coasters and other rides throughout the day.

The day was fun for the four of them and now they were heading to where some performance was going to take place. Shaggy and Scooby were sticking close to Shea and Tiffani because the performance area had a creepy feel to it. Tiffani nuzzled Scooby's face before she tensed. She watched Shaggy and Scooby jump when people in masks and costumes rush towards the center of the performance area. Smoke appeared and then some creepy guy appeared.

"It's ok, he's not even scary," Shea said rolling her eyes at the creepy guy. Shaggy gave her a small nod before clinging to her arm. She smiled at him and patted his arm before looking at Tiffani.

"He's just a man in a costume," Tiffani said to Scooby, who was in her arms at that moment. She was trying to calm him down so he would feel safe enough to jump out of her arms.

"Look at that," Shea said to Shaggy, who gave a chuckle at the sight of Tiffani holding Scooby.

"We jump in each other's arms like that all the time," he replied before noticing the rest of Mystery Inc. standing around the performance area. He frowned as memories of the past hit him. A hand on his arm made him snap out of his memories.

Shea had noticed his looks at the rest of the gang. "It's their loss, Shaggy," she said to him and he gave her a sweet smile. They continued to watch the rest of the performance.

"Shaggy," Scooby said when the performance was over and they were all heading back to the resort.

"What?" Shaggy whispered as the two guys separated themselves from the girls for a minute.

"We should investigate," Scooby whispered to Shaggy, who nodded.

"We will solve this mystery before the others," Shaggy said and they rushed back to the girls. "Tonight was fun, but we forgot something back there. We'll see you guys tomorrow," he said to Shea and Tiffani, who gave them curious looks.

"Alright, see you two tomorrow then," Shea said with a smile before gathering her courage and giving Shaggy a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks grew red and she smiled at him.

"Good night, I'll make sure to save you some breakfast tomorrow," Tiffani said and rubbed her nose against Scooby's nose before she ran towards the resort.

"She's embarrassed for once, I'm surprised," Shea muttered before waving at the guys. Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other before swooning into each other's arms.

"Definitely more excited breakfast now, but time to investigate," Shaggy said and the two made their way to the broken down haunted house ride.

"Why are the people at this resort getting creepier and creepier?" Tiffani asked after the girls had returned to their hotel room. They had passed even more students that were looking more strict and old timey as they walked through the lobby.

"No idea, but I have a bad feeling," Shea said with a shiver before she locked the door and put a chair under the doorknob. Tiffani locked the balcony doors and shoved the sofa in front of them.

"No one is going to disturb our beauty sleep," Tiffani said with a smirk before she grabbed a bone that she used as a weapon instead of eating it. Shea smirked at her friend and grabbed a baseball bat that she snuck to the resort.

"I feel bad for them if they do," Shea muttered before the two fell asleep holding their weapons of choice.

The next morning, the two girls made their way down to the breakfast buffet. They were surprised to see Daphne talking to Shaggy and Scooby. From all they knew was that the Mystery Inc. gang had split up and quit talking to each other. They shrugged and made their way over to the table that three of the Mystery Inc. gang were occupying.

Scooby's tail started wagging when he saw Tiffani walking towards the table. He patted the seat beside him, which she happily took. Shaggy had not seen Shea yet because Daphne was telling him something before she left with a serious look on her face. a small donut hitting him in the face made him jump with a small blush when he saw Shea sitting beside him. He looked around for who threw the donut and he saw a whistling Scooby, who quickly struck up a conversation with Tiffani.

"Good morning, how did the investigating go?" Shea asked fixing her coffee the way she liked it.

"Oh, investigating, it went great, but that house was creepy," Shaggy said with a shudder as he remembered the fake food trying to eat him and Scooby.

"Hot dogs tried to eat me," Scooby said to Tiffani, whose eyes grew big with surprise.

"Did you fight back?" Tiffani asked as she held onto the table.

"I did, but they didn't taste good," Scooby said and acted as if he was trying still to get the taste out of his mouth.

"So what's going on around here?" Shea whispered handing the syrup over to Tiffani, who had started throwing packs of butter and jelly at creepy students that were eavesdropping.

"Some type of brainwash thing or something," Shaggy muttered and Shea nodded.

"Definitely explains some things," Shea whispered before throwing a biscuit at Tiffani's head. "Quit throwing the butter, I need one of those for my waffles," she yelled and received a pout.

"But I was winning," Tiffani asked before dodging a pack of jelly that one of the creepy students threw back at her.

"Well if people know how to act their age then you would not have to win anything," Shea said loud enough for the creepy student behind them to turn around and stop bothering her dog.

"Ooh, he got scolded," Tiffani said, which made Scooby chuckle before the two of them saw the glare from Shea.

"So what are you two doing today?" Shea asked Shaggy, who gave her an apologetic frown.

"We have to keep investigating today," he answered and Shea frowned. She looked over when she saw Tiffani whine. Scooby had wrapped his tail around her tail and he was trying to cheer her up.

"That's cool, just be careful. I have a bad feeling about this place and I mean an extremely bad feeling," Shea whispered in Shaggy's ear. He gave her a nod before looking at Tiffani, who was growling at the owner that had appeared in the breakfast buffet area.

"I don't like him at all," Tiffani growled and it grew in volume at the small smirk that the owner of the resort sent her way.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"So did you guys find any clues last night?" Shea asked Shaggy as they were walking around outside the resort. The sun shone down on them and the other guests outside.

"Oh yeah, Daphne found this weird artifact. It gives me the creeps," Shaggy answered before pointing towards a cotton candy machine. "Want some?" he asked her with a smile.

"I'd love some," Shea answered and blushed when Shaggy grabbed her hand and they walked towards the cotton candy machine.

"Tiffani," Scooby's voice asked and she stopped in front of him. The two had been snooping around the hotel to pass the time. Scooby also did not want to explore any scary places and the hotel seemed safe enough to him.

"Yes," Tiffani asked curiously, as she turned around to face him.

Scooby's front two paws were behind his back and he was scratching one of his back paws on the floor. He glanced at her shyly. "I got you a present," he said before he moved his front paws from behind his back. A large carton of moose tracks ice cream was in his paws.

"That's my favorite ice cream, thank you, Scooby," she said and licked his cheek before she grabbed the carton of ice cream. "This is too big for me to eat by myself. We should share," she said and grabbed two clean spoons off the room service cart that a maid was pushing towards a room.

"Sure," Scooby said and the two spent the rest of the day eating ice cream and bothering the maids in the resort.

Later that evening, Shaggy and Shea were talking in the lobby about what their hobbies and their favorite foods. Tiffani and Scooby took that moment to run in with towels on their backs.

"Look, Shaggy, we're superheroes," Scooby said before pouncing on Shaggy, whose chair fell backwards.

"Where's my cape, man?" Shaggy asked before Scooby frowned. He looked at his towel and tore it in two. He gave one-half of the towel to Shaggy.

"There," Scooby said and the girls laughed before asking how each other's days went.

Shea was just about to tell Tiffani how Shaggy ended up covered in cotton candy when they found out that nobody was running the machine. However, the sounds of screams and windows shattering made the group jump up in shock.

Tiffani's eyes widened when monsters jumped through where the windows used to be. "It's the same as the one that was after Scooby," she thought before she pushed the surprised group towards the bar to hide there.

"Scooby, no," Shaggy muttered and they paused to see a moving suitcase. One of the creatures gave the suitcase a confused look before grabbing the suitcase. Scooby gave a small smile before screaming in terror and trying to run towards the group.

"Let go of him," Tiffani barked and threw two bottles from the bar at the creature's face. the creature yelled and dropped Scooby, who ran towards the bar.

"Shaggy, we need a better hiding spot now that Tiffani gave us away," Shea said as she grabbed a bottle to use as a weapon if she needed it.

"This way," a girl whispered and they looked to see Mary Jane. Shea gave her a small frown before the group and Scooby ran towards her. Tiffani snapped her teeth and bit one of the monsters that tried to grab her before the group followed Mary Jane down a hallway away from the lobby.

"We should hide outside in one of the game booths," Mary Jane whispered as they stepped outside the hotel. Shea's eyes widened when Mary Jane's eyes looked like they flashed in the dark. She was going to say it was a trick of the light but the eyes flashed again.

"Wait," Shea whispered and grabbed Shaggy's wrist while Mary Jane kept running towards a game booth. Tiffani ran behind Mary Jane a bit after Shea also stopped Scooby. Tiffani wanted to give Mary Jane the idea that they were still following her before she returned to the group. Shea calmed down Shaggy and Tiffani ran back to the group with a scowl on her face.

"She smells like those creatures," Tiffani growled and Shaggy and Scooby's eyes widened in confused shock.

"I saw her eyes glow twice after we came outside. Nobody's eyes glow like that at night," Shea said and the group quickly hid behind the pool house that was close to them.

"What are those things?" Scooby asked shakily and Tiffani moved to stand closer to him. He gave her a small smile before looking back at Shaggy and Shea.

"I don't know, but let's stay here for the night and we can see what is going on in the morning. We're at a disadvantage at night," Shea said before she found some coconuts, which she strictly ordered Tiffani not to name them.

Scooby and Shaggy were too scared to sleep and they did not let the girls sleep either. The girls were not worried about sleep deprivation. They were just worried about hwat was going on at this island and how they could stop the creatures.

The next morning was full of tension for the group. They were wary as they walked around the resort and looked for any of the students that were not taken by the creatures from last night. The girls were afraid to split up from the guys but the guys insisted on finding the rest of the Mystery Inc. gang.

Tiffani and Shea walked around the resort carefully because Tiffani was growling almost constantly. Shea knew that the creatures from last night possessed many of the students that they saw walking around the resort.

"I hate to say this, but we need to find Mary Jane before she decides to trick the guys," Shea said and Tiffani smirked at her.

"What did you have in mind?" Tiffani asked and Shea grabbed some rope that she found in a custodian office earlier that morning. "Can I have the rope if you get this?" she asked sweetly before showing a baseball bat that she had found on the beach a few days ago.

"Of course," Shea answered and the two friends started their hunt for Mary Jane. "She will not hurt Shaggy and Scooby," she thought and Tiffani started sniffing around for their target.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"This way," Tiffani yelled as she raced through the forest. She could hear four-wheelers ahead of her. She looked back to see Shea running behind her.

"Why are we in such a rush?" Shea yelled as she ran carrying the baseball bat.

"Because the guys are ahead of us and they are on four-wheelers with the bad guys chasing them. However, Mary Jane is also with the guys," Tiffani yelled and the girls tried to run faster.

Shea grabbed Tiffani to stop her from running when she heard Shaggy and Scooby. She scowled when she heard the two of them fighting. Tiffani frowned at her friend before she growled. She smelled Mary Jane amongst the boys. The two friends readied the bat and rope and were about to jump through the bushes when they heard Scooby yell.

"Scooby," Shaggy and Tiffani yelled at the same time. The girls jumped through the bushes and they saw Shaggy dive down a hole in the ground. Tiffani ran and jumped into the hole. Shea cursed before glaring at Mary Jane, who was smirking at her.

"You'll never win," Mary Jane said in a creepy voice.

"You talk too much," Shea said before swinging the bat at Mary Jane's head. She gasped when the skin on Mary Jane's head stretched out of place. "This is messed up so bad," she said before she hit Mary Jane with the bat again.

The last hit made Mary Jane stumble and Shea took that chance to tie up the possessed girl. She tied some tight knots in strange ways before looking back to where Tiffani and the boys disappeared. "I hope they stay safe," she thought before she walked back towards the resort. "I might need to check out that haunted house ride," she thought with a glare. She did not like her friend and the guy she was starting to like being in danger.

Tiffani groaned as she crashed into some sand. She frowned when she saw she was in some cave tunnel. "Not fun, bad slide," she grumbled before looking around for Shaggy and Scooby. The guys were nowhere in sight. She shook to get some of the sand off her before she started walking down the tunnel.

Scooby's voice made her smile in relief and she started running down the tunnel. Her smile quickly disappeared when she ended up in a room where Scooby was in a large pyramid cage. "Tiffani," Scooby said scared when he saw her.

"Scooby," she yelled and went to move towards the cage, but a hard blow to her head made the world fade to black. A worried Scooby was the last thing she saw.

Shea gave a frustrated sigh and sat down to stop and think for a minute. She had no idea how to get to where the others disappeared. She tried to get into the haunted mansion ride, but it was locked and she could not pick the lock or find another way inside the building.

"Just don't be dead, Tiffani," she grumbled before she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. She jumped and held the bat up as if to swing.

"Don't," the person yelled and she gave a relieved sigh to see that it was only Shaggy.

"I'm glad I found you. Come on, we need to find Velma and the others so we can save Scooby," Shaggy said and grabbed Shea's hand.

"What about Tiffani?" Shea asked as she ran with Shaggy towards the forest.

"Oh yeah, where is she?" he asked curiously.

"She fell down the hole after you and Scooby," Shea answered with a worried look. "You mean you didn't see her?" she asked.

"I didn't see her at all, but I did find this weird thing full of souls. I found Velma, Fred, and Daphne in it too," he said and she gave him a weird look.

"Strangest vacation ever," she thought before the two of them ran deeper into the forest. She saw Velma running towards them as well with a smile on her face.

Tiffani groggily woke up as she glared around her. She was surprised to see the owner of the resort standing in front of the dog cage that was holding her prisoner. She growled at him as she stood up inside the cage.

"So what is your grand plan?" she asked with a bored look, which made the owner show a surprised face before he gave her an angry look.

"I will rule the world," the man said as he puffed out his chest. She continued to give him a weird look but he just smirked at her. "You will be my queen," he said and her jaw dropped.

"I think you are missing some important information," she said confused. "You're a human and I'm a dog," she said slowly to make sure he would get the point.

"I'm a dog too," he said snappishly.

"You don't look like a dog," she said as she tried to figure out how to get out of this cage. Her attention was drawn back to the owner when he started making weird noises. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the man's chest open and a small dog was sitting in a robotic chest.

"I'm Scrappy Doo," the little dog said proudly.

"You're a puppy and I will not be your queen," she said and she smirked when he started yelling at her.

"I'm not a puppy," he yelled. "Yes, you will be my queen," he said and walked closer to the cage.

"How are you going to make me? I could step on you and you'd disappear," Tiffani argued back.

"You'll see. I'll become so powerful that you'll beg for me to make you my queen. You'll forget that you ever knew Scooby Doo," Scrappy growled.

"I only beg for ice cream and nothing else. Anyways, Scooby is much better than you. For one thing he gets a girl ice cream instead of locking a girl in a cage," she said before turning away from him to sneak out the bobby pin that was hidden in her fur.

"You'll wish you never said that," Scrappy yelled before he disappeared into the robot's chest and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"That was the strangest experience ever," Shea said to Shaggy as they were walking towards the cave. She had just dealt with having other people's souls in her body and her soul in other people's bodies.

"Let's hope that never happens again," Shaggy said with a shiver and a small smile. She smiled in agreement before she tried to get her mind focused on the task ahead of them. Tiffani had been missing for too long now and she was worried. She could see the worry on Scooby's face as well.

The gang was going to the cave to set up a trap to save Scooby, Tiffani, and the other students from the monsters possessing them. She was happy to help because nobody deserved to have their soul taken from their body to be replaced by a monster that was taught to act like teenagers from the past. She took some of the ropes out of the bag on her shoulder to start helping Freddy and Velma.

"Tiffani, be safe," she thought before paying attention to what Velma was saying.

"What are you doing?" Tiffani yelled as some men wearing face paint and matching costumes approached her. She was in a muzzle and chains were attached to manacles on her ankles.

"The boss says that you are to be prepared for his rise to power because you will be his queen. Why he wants a dog as a queen, I will never know," one man said before forcing a sparkling robe around her neck to hang on her back. He also put a crown on her head, but he had used clips of some sort to keep it on her head. She could not shake it off.

"Well your boss is not right in the head and he has no fashion sense whatsoever," Tiffani growled back and she glared down at the muzzle keeping her from biting any of the men. She barked in indignation when the men drug her towards a large throne. They attached the chains to the chair and she was locked to it. She did pay attention to which man held the keys that went to her manacles and chains.

"Time to go," one of the man said when she heard drums and chanting begin. She gave them evil looks when they surrounded the throne and lifted it up. Nervousness entered her when they started walking through some tunnels and entered the main area of the cave.

"Drums, chanting, monsters in people, and a tacky cape make me wish I was somewhere far away right now. Disney World sounds much better than this place," Tiffani said to herself to try to keep calm. She did not like the vibe that all of this was giving off around her. She glared at the men again when they set her down in one part of the area so she could see the majority of what was going on in the area.

A gasp left her when she saw Scooby being carried out as well but he was not chained up like she was. "Scooby," she yelled but he could not hear her over the chanting. She did feel a little relief when she saw that the man beside Scooby was Shaggy. A scream almost left her when somebody rushed to her side. She let out a happy bark when she saw it was Shea.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Shea asked Tiffani while she tried to get the chains off her friend. "It's locked," she hissed.  
"That guy has the key," Tiffani growled as she pointed towards one of the men that had chained her to the chair.

"Be right back," Shea said before sneaking up behind the guy. She was about to hit him over the head with a large rock she had found when she heard Tiffani scream Scooby's name. She looked up and saw Scooby's soul being taken from his chest and towards the owner, who she had just noticed was sucking the souls of the other people into his chest by means of the artifact from earlier.

"Leave him alone," Tiffani growled as loud as she could and Shea took that moment to bash the guy over the head with the rock and found the key's to Tiffani's restraints. She ran over and unhooked her friend. "Get this muzzle off me. I'm going to bite somebody," Tiffani barked and her friend quickly removed the muzzle.

Tiffani wasted no time in biting the closest goon before she rushed towards Scooby's unmoving body. Shea watched as Shaggy jumped up and made the machine holding Scooby move away from the owner. Scooby's soul was released and it flew around the cave. Shea ran over to Shaggy and helped him up before they both ran over to join Tiffani by Scooby's body.

Scooby's laughter filled the cave as his soul flew around before finally returning to his body. Tiffani pulled him into a hug as soon as his body began moving again. "Don't scare me like that again," she said and he returned the hug before they walked over to the rest of the mystery gang. They were all standing around the owner's body, but Tiffani was growling at it.

"He's a robot," Tiffani said and her friend gave her a curious look.

"How do you know?" Shea asked her still growling friend.

"He showed his true self to me earlier when I was captured. Sicko said I was going to be his queen," Tiffani answered before kicking the robot's body.

"Scrappy," almost every one of the Mystery Inc. gang said when the robot's chest opened to reveal Scrappy Doo.

Shaggy and Scooby pulled Shea, Tiffani back when Scrappy's body started freaking out, and growing. "Run," Shaggy yelled when Scrappy stopped growing and roared at Scooby.

"I'll get you, Scooby Doo, and then Tiffani," Scrappy yelled and the four of them disappeared underground in some mini tunnels that were lit up with a greenish light.

"We should be safe under here," Shea said when they saw that Scrappy could not fit in the mini tunnels.

"Mary Jane," Shaggy said and the girls looked behind them to see Shaggy staring at a sweetly smiling Mary Jane.

"Excuse me," Shea said kindly to Shaggy before she moved him out of the way. She smiled at Mary Jane before punching the woman across the face. "She's one of them right now," she said to Shaggy and Scooby who were now backing away from the woman who was moving the sky on her face in a scary way.

"Hit her again," Tiffani yelled from her place beside Scooby.

"Give me the dog," Scrappy yelled and that is when Shea tackled Mary Jane and hit her again.

"This feels great, she's been annoying this whole trip," Shea thought as she hit Mary Jane again and she saw from the corner of her eye that Shaggy was trying to move Scooby and Tiffani further back in the mini tunnels away from Scrappy.

Scooby stumbled and he made himself and Tiffani fall into an open area. Scrappy took that opportunity to grab both of them and pull them out of the tunnels and into the air in front of his face. Scrappy smirked at the two dogs in his hand.

"Scrappy, down, bad dog," Scooby said and flicked Scrappy on the nose while Tiffani bit down on the paw holding her and Scooby. She bit as hard as she could and spit out the blood when Scrappy released her and Scooby.

She pulls Scooby away from the enraged Scrappy. Shea gave Mary Jane one last punch before she and Shaggy rushed out of the mini tunnels. She cheered at the sight of Scrappy dropping her friends before she grabbed Shaggy's hand.

"Shaggy, we have to use the crane and get that thing out of Scrappy's chest," Shea said as she ran towards the crane's operation system. Freddy had already punched the guy that had been operating the crane. Shaggy took the controls while Tiffani and Scooby were running away from Scrappy. "Tiffani, this way," Shea yelled at her friend, who changed the running direction towards the crane.

Shaggy smirked when he was able to lock the crane onto the artifact in Scrappy's chest. Scrappy yelled in rage as the artifact was removed from his chest and the souls of the students were returning to their rightful owners.

Now the only problem was the monsters appearing from the people. The sun was nowhere to be seen. "Come on, Daphne," Freddy said as they group stood close together. Scooby was in the center.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Scooby Doo. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

The group let out a sigh of relief when the sun appeared in the cave and the skull disco ball appeared. The monsters' cries filled the cave as confused and scared students looked around them. The monsters disappeared in clouds of colored dust.

Tiffani growled when she saw Scrappy trying to get away. "Not so fast," she said and ran away from the group. She tackled Scrappy and growled down at him as he looked up at her cowering. He went to say something but she barked as loud as she could in his face. She smirked when he fainted. She moved him towards the rest of the bad guys that had been knocked out by Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Shea.

Shea cheered as she saw that everybody was alright and things were back to normal. "We solved the mystery," she yelled excitedly to Shaggy before she hugged him. He cheered as well before pulling her into a kiss. The two kissed with joy before pulling back in surprise. Shea gave him an embarrassed smile, which he returned. They held hands before Shaggy jumped in fear when a hand appeared out of the ground.

Shea and Shaggy quickly crouched down and opened the door that a man had been trying to push out of the way. They helped him out and were surprised to see the owner. The stench from the man was almost unbearable as the two watched him stand up and look around in shock.

"Scooby," Tiffani cheered as she saw Scooby looking around the area. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Tiffani, you're safe," he cheered before she tackled him. He chuckled before she gave his muzzle a kiss. He looked at her in surprise before he gave her a kiss back and then he licked her cheek. She smiled and nipped his ear before the two chased each other around the cave amongst the celebrating students.

The bad guys and Scrappy were taken into custody. The reporters around them made the gang, Shea, and Tiffani a little nervous. However, the nerves went away when Fred gave credit to Velma, which had been the beginning of the gang's split up in the first place. The owner had been generous enough to give the gang and the two girls another week at the resort for free.

Of course the only place the girls and Shaggy and Scooby would go is to the dining area. The girls sat across from the boys, or should they say boyfriends, and the boys were waiting on the food that they had ordered.

However, a large jar of peppers seemed to catch their interest. Shea tried to get Tiffani to bet with her about who could eat all the peppers in the jar, but Tiffani knew better than to bet with her friend. Scooby was the first to try the peppers before he stole a pitcher of water from the waitress. The girls were dying with laughter and soon even more laughter escaped them when both Scooby and Shaggy chugged a whole jar of peppers.

"So glad we won this vacation," Tiffani said to Shea with tears in her eyes from laughing too much.

"Definitely the best vacation ever," Shea said with a smile before the friends were rolling on the floor in laughter at Shaggy and Scooby in front of them.

The End


End file.
